Intertwined
by WindEarthWater
Summary: When Roxas gets injured on a mission, Luxord offers to help nurse his wounds. Luxord/Roxas, a bit of Axel/Roxas. Lemon. For SillyLittleBird.


_A/N: _

_*Added about 2 minutes after post*: Is fanfiction glitchin' or is it just me? I wrote for the summary :"When Roxas gets injured on a mission, Luxord offers to nurse his wounds. Luxord/Roxas, a bit of Axel/Roxas. For SillyLittleBird. Rated M." and it's just sketchin' out all over me. Whatever. People will just think I'm illiterate. _

_So my friend SillyLittleBird asked for more porn *cough still don't have mine cough* and she basically ships Roxas/Any Male Organization Member. So Luxord/Roxas it is. But there's still Akuroku. Duh. The fuck else would be in it._

_Oh yeah, and I'm still alive._

_More author's notes down at the bottom_

_~WEW_

_P.S. This is mostly porn._

* * *

Twilight Town, the town forever trapped in a beautiful sunset. The many hues of orange and pink would soothe the blonde's nerves, if not for the monster that just appeared before him.

Roxas glared up at the giant Heartless. It snarled at him, slashing at the keyblade wielder. Beside him, Axel summoned his chakrams. "This our mark?"

"What do you think?" Roxas rolled his eyes, glancing at the redhead from the corner of his eyes. Despite only being in the Organization for a few months, Roxas was confident in his ability to take down the beast.

Its navy form shivered and clanked, towering over the two. It was clad in heavy, colorful armor. Its red eyes bore down at Roxas' blue ones. As it lifted its heavy arm to strike, the duo jumped back, dodging it, letting its claws lodge themselves into the ground. As it attempted to free its hand, Roxas lunged at the Heartless, striking with the keyblade. Axel blinked before stepping back and aiming a Firaga at the giant. He mostly hit his target, but he winced as it brushed past Roxas, the flames scraping his arm.

The blonde shrieked in pain and surprise from the sudden heat. His keyblade dropped to the floor, his left hand clutching his freshly burnt wound. The skin was crisp around the edges, fleshy in the center, nerves burning. He whipped around, brows furrowed together in pain.

"Axel!?" he shouted. During his momentary distraction, the Heartless had freed the claw, cocking its head to the side at Roxas. It rattled forward, butting Roxas back with its leg, sending the boy flying. The blonde hit the ground with a thud, his injury scraping against the pavement. His back arched in pain, still frantically trying to stop the burning in his right arm.

Axel gaped in horror, narrowly missing another blow from the Heartless. He shot two more spells that successfully hit this time. He threw his red chakrams to distract the giant while he threw potions at Roxas, silently begging him to get the fuck up before they both got gravely injured. The blonde downed the green liquid, a feeling of slight relief washing over him. The pain faltered momentarily, and Roxas shakily stood, summoning his keyblade once again. His cerulean eyes squinted in anger and he carefully maneuvered around the Heartless, jumping high into the air and swiping down at its head. His arm muscles spasmed slightly, but he grit his teeth and continued slashing at the Heartless with a renewed vigor.

The redhead watched from a distance, watching the berserked blonde rip his way through the beast. Sweat dripped down the blonde's face, his black coat covered in dust and blood. Axel threw his chakrams again. After a few final blows from Roxas, the beast finally withered and fell, a heart floating towards the sky.

Roxas panted where he stood. He looked back at Axel and his eyes grew wide. As the redhead gave a puzzling look, the blonde screamed and fell to the ground, pain shooting up his arm. It was unbearable. Axel rushed over, slinging the blonde over his shoulder.

"You need a healer," Axel said, hating himself for bringing pain to his best friend. "Zexion should help." He waved his hand, a dark portal appearing in front of him. He stepped through it, a groaning Roxas passing in and out of consciousness.

* * *

"Hold still," Zexion barked. Axel pushed on Roxas' shoulders, holding him down. Zexion muttered another healing spell from his book. The blonde's being tingled and felt numb, but also he felt like each of his nerves were being shocked by lightning. "You really shouldn't have continued fighting."

Roxas sat up again. "Hey! What were we supposed to do? Leave it there so it could kill those citizens?" Axel shoved him down again, growling "seriously" in his ear. Zexion closed his book.

"I'm running out of mana. I'm tiring myself out. We will continue healing you tomorrow, Roxas. For now, get some sleep."

Axel allowed the blonde to fully sit up. Roxas groaned and cracked his neck. He was coated in sweat, dirt, dust, and blood. "I need a shower," he groaned.

"Do you need some help?" Axel asked. Roxas glared and smacked him with his good arm.

"No, pervert!"

Axel frowned and rubbed his now throbbing head. "Sheesh, I didn't mean it like that."

Roxas started towards the showers. "I'm fine. I just need to get away from you and your clumsy ass."

The redhead looked genuinely sad. "Rox, it was an accident. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I know," the blonde said tiredly. "I'll get over it. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, closing the door behind him.

As he entered the showers, he immediately felt better. It smelled so clean and the porcelain bath looked very inviting. He stripped off his pants and boots, his cloak already thrown away. He peeled his socks from his feet, standing naked in the tiled room. He bent over to pick up his dirty clothing, throwing them into the hamper. The blonde made his way to a shower stall, turning on the warm water, and immediately his muscles relaxed. He smiled into the stream of water, letting it drip all over his filthy body. He grabbed a shampoo bottle and squirted it into his hand, gently rubbing into his scalp. He then grabbed the soap, and as he rubbed it over his body, removing the dirt and blood and leaving lavender bubbles in their wake, he stopped at his wound. It was still dirty. He grimaced. That meant he had to clean it.

He closed his eyes and blindly grabbed the washcloth, soaping it up. He gingerly smoothed it over the wound, automatically flinching. "Ouch," he hissed, rubbing at it a bit harder. The dirt was really in there. He clenched his teeth and massaged the skin with the soapy washcloth, groaning in pain.

* * *

Luxord whistled as he walked towards the showers, thankful for the rest of the day off. He planned to shower, drink, play cards...the usual. Constant trips to Wonderland was having a harsh effect on his free time or motivation to do much else.

As he opened the door to the showers, he heard someone else in there. It wasn't uncommon, and it really didn't bother him to shower with his mates. Besides Xion, of course. She always shrieked and covered herself up, what little she had. Luxord didn't have time to bother with teenaged girls.

He saw a trail of dirt leading to a shower, and gasps of pain. He cocked his head in confusion and called out. "Hello?"

There was a pause, and a tentative, "Y-Yeah, it's Roxas."

Luxord stripped off his cloak, throwing it in the hamper. "Are you alright, love?"

A groan, and a sigh. "I got injured on my mission."

"Can I see?" Luxord asked. He really was genuinely curious at the state of his wound, though, he wouldn't mind seeing the blonde naked…

He ripped open the shower curtain and was greeted by the sight of Roxas' big cerulean eyes filled to the brim with tears of frustration. He was clutching a bloodied washcloth to his arm, the soft plushy material now dirty. Roxas whimpered, and Luxord made a noise of compassion. "Ouch. What happened?" the older man asked, brushing a wet lock of hair out of the boys red face.

Roxas turned away for a moment and took a deep breath. He looked up at Luxord. "Axel and I got ambushed by a giant Heartless. Axel hit me with a fire spell by accident."

Luxord grimaced and examined the wound. It felt hot, and he wasn't even touching it. "Did someone heal you?"

Roxas nodded and wiped the shampoo out of his eyes. "Zexion, a little. It still hurts, though."

Luxord's electric blue eyes gazed deep into the boy's. "How about I patch you up a little? You'll feel much better once ol' Lux has touched you with his healing hands, love."

The boy's cheeks flushed and he nodded. "Yeah. That sounds great. Thanks, Luxord."

The older man smirked. "No problem."

* * *

After Roxas rinsed himself off and wrapped his lower body in a fluffy white towel, the two blondes made their way to the older man's room. It was not a long walk, but Roxas felt so naked wearing nothing but a towel whilst walking down the Organization's grey hallways. His bare feet slapped against the tile.

As they arrived at the door with "X" painted on the front, Roxas felt a shiver. He hadn't known the older man long, but he should trust him, right? After all, the man had showed him nothing but kindness.

They entered the cool room, decorations of old freak shows and a collection of colorful shot glasses adorned the walls. Posters of old punk rock bands also decorated the usually bland chamber. The window's curtains were drawn, and the die-shaped lava lamp in the corner was illuminated, giving off a green aura. Everything was tidy, not a thing out of place despite the punk decor. An open bottle of liquor sat upon his dresser.

Luxord coughed beside him. "Welcome, I suppose. Grab a seat; I'll go get some gauze." He disappeared into his bathroom, leaving Roxas to gaze in amazement at his room. Roxas' room was much more bland; the only decorations in there being seashells.

He took a seat on the bed and waited for his older companion to come back. Eventually he came back with gauze and vinegar. He sat down next to Roxas and rubbed his shoulder.

"I know your wound is bad, but this will help. Just take a few deep breaths, okay? You'll feel better soon." The older blond dabbed some of the vinegar onto a washcloth, soaking it evenly before gently placing it on Roxas' wound. The blonde hissed and grit his teeth together, breathing in roughly through his nose.

"Relax," Luxord cooed. The older man placed a gentle kiss on Roxas' shoulder. "Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth…"

The boy stiffened momentarily at the feel of the older blonde's lips on his creamy shoulder, but he relaxed his muscles and allowed Luxord to clean his wound. He dabbed gently, placing more kisses on the boy's neck. He stopped to suckle on one point of the skin, distracting Roxas as he cleaned the center of the wound, the most tender. Roxas sucked in air through his teeth, both from the pleasure of Luxord's lips and the pain from the vinegar. He felt blood rushing between his legs, his member poking at the fluffy material of the towel. Luxord reapplied the vinegar, not stopping in his exploration of the canvas of Roxas' neck and chest. He dipped down low and lapped at a peaked nipple while still gently applying vinegar to the wound. The boy above him shivered.

"What are you d-doing?" The blonde boy asked, his body shaking with feelings he'd only ever brought himself before. Luxord sucked around the nipple, still viciously lapping at it with his tongue. He stopped dabbing at the wound, straightening himself up to grab the gauze.

Roxas panted and watched as the man loosely wrapped gauze around his arm, fastening it in place with a clip. When he was done, his cerulean eyes gazed up at the fair-headed man, darkened with desire. "Don't stop," he pleaded.

Luxord smirked. How long he had waited to get the boy right where he had him; panting, half-naked and hard. "If you wish, love." He dipped down and connected their lips, the boys pouty face tempting him. He licked at the boys plump lips, asking and gaining entrance. Their tongues tangled, and Luxord thought about where the boy got his experience from. Did Axel teach him this? Xion, maybe? Whoever it was, he thanked them for teaching the rascal just how to use his tongue, and he moaned against the smaller lips at what else the boy could do with his tongue.

As they pulled apart to breathe, Luxord glanced down at his prize. Lady Luck was definitely on his side tonight. Roxas clutched at the bedsheets below him while those cyan eyes gave him a heated look. "H-Have you done this before?" the boy asked nervously.

"Of course," Luxord purred. He skimmed his fingers down the boy's jaw. He grazed a finger over Roxas' pouty, tanned lips, and he choked back a groan as the boys tongue drew out to lick it. He pushed one finger through his lips and let Roxas get it wet, licking all around it. The boy sucked on the finger like it was a treat, and again Luxord found himself wishing that tongue were a little lower. The boy closed his eyes and bobbed his head down to the knuckle , and Luxord pushed his head back, removing the now wet finger.

When Roxas looked up at him in confusion, he grinned, not unlike that damned Cheshire Cat that keeps harassing him. "Sorry, love," he sighed. "But I'm not even naked, yet." With this, the older man unzipped his own cloak, letting it drop to the floor in a black heap. Next he removed his white t-shirt, callused hands straying on his muscled chest. He gripped his own stomach, wishing for Roxas to remove his pants for him. "Well?" he smirked. "Go ahead. Take them off."

Roxas looked up at him, mouth dry and barren. He reached out his arms, grasping the man's belt clip and pulling the leather away from each other, loosening things up just enough to unzip the trousers. He peeled them down the older man's thighs, revealing his constricting boxer briefs. Roxas looked up to connect eyes with Luxord, and upon seeing his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks groaned and felt his own cock harden. He peeled away the underwear and let his reddened member slip free of its constraints.

Luxord smirked down at the flushed blonde, staring intently at his nether regions. "Scared, Roxas? Have you ever seen one before?"

Roxas stammered. "W-Well, my own, but...no. I haven't seen...anybodys. Male or female."

"Really?" Luxord chuckled and ran a hand through Roxas' spikes. "I'm surprised Axel hasn't tried yet."

"I-I...I think he has." Roxas nuzzled into the touch of the callused hands. "But...I don't know how to handle it."

"Well, forget him for now." He moved his hand to the back of Roxas' head and pushed it forward. "Go ahead. Have a taste."

Roxas nodded hesitantly and moved his head forward, wetting his lips and placing a wet kiss on the head of Luxord's arousal. The older blonde hissed at the sight of the near-naked boy with his lips placed against his wet cock, ready to please Luxord. The young boy darted out his tongue and coated the tip, catching the precum on his wet appendage. The pink muscle darted lower, bringing the man into his mouth, careful not to graze him with his teeth. He sucked and bobbed his head, and Luxord briefly pondered if his Somebody had...mastered this skill. After all, Roxas was doing flawlessly for a virgin. The younger closed his cerulean eyes and continued suckling at the length, moving his hand to grip the base while he picked up the pace. Luxord ran his hands through the blonde spikes and started lightly thrusting, and Roxas moaned. The vibrations sent tingles down his cock and he hissed, thighs tensing.

Roxas pulled off the man's length, letting himself breathe while he continued torturing the other with his tongue's movements. He licked down the man's shaft, pressing into just the right spots seemingly without knowing it. He moaned onto the member when Luxord tugged his hair unintentionally, sending another wave of pleasure through the older blonde's body.

"Okay, enough," Luxord panted. Roxas pulled away and licked his shiny lips, cheeks still red. Luxord smirked. "You are much too good at that, love." He leaned down and licked at Roxas' lips, coated with saliva and precome. He slid his hands down the boys naked torso, gripping his hips momentarily before undoing the knot on the towel. He slid off the fluffy white material, leaving the boy equally as naked as he is. He hummed in pleasure upon seeing the boy fully exposed to him. He gripped the length in one hand and started to jerk it lightly, earning a muffled groan from the boy.

"You've definitely played your cards right, boy. Get on your knees, if you'd kindly." Luxord licked his dry lips at the boys immediate nod. The young boy captured his bottom lip between his teeth and turned around, presenting his entrance to Luxord. The man placed a tentative hand on the smooth flesh of Roxas' ass, squeezing a handful and massaging the soft skin. As he continued to rub the silky globe, he bent down, dropping his head to be level with the puckered entrance. He used his free hand to grip the other globe, spreading the two apart to get better access. He licked his lips again and leaned forward, tongue darting out to dart over the pink hole.

Roxas yelped in surprise at the feel of the hot, wet muscle. He gripped the sheets on Luxord's bed roughly, moaning at the older man's actions. Luxord lapped at the skin, getting it wet before breaching the hole with his tongue. He licked at the walls and groaned, sending vibrations down Roxas' passageway. The blonde boy gave a loud "ahh!" in shock. The boy jerked his hips back, trying to get the tongue to go deeper. "L-Luxord...yes…"

The older man smirked (as best he could) and continued to dart the tongue in and out, alternating between penetrating the hole and sucking at the rough skin surrounding it. He got the hole wet and stretched as his saliva dribbled over the entrance. Roxas grimaced at the feel, hating that it felt so dirty and he enjoyed it. Roxas reached behind him and gripped Luxord's short blonde hair. "Lux...please…!"

The man pulled his tongue out, the hole convulsing with the loss. "Please, what?"

Roxas shook his head and panted. "I don't know. Just...I need more!"

Luxord placed a chaste kiss on his ass, his hands continuing to knead the flesh. "Do you want me to fuck you, XIII?"

The blonde boy turned around and gave the man a heart melting gaze. One full of lust and desperation that Luxord simply couldn't deny him of anything he wanted. "Y...Yeah. I want you to fuck me."

Number X smirked. "Of course, love." He momentarily left Roxas, wanton and moaning in anticipation, to grab a tube of lubricant off of his grey dresser. He returned to find Roxas had slumped down to his elbows, ass still raised into the air, waiting for the englishman's return. The older man murmured with appreciation before kneeling behind the boy. He slicked up his cock and placed it against the boy's entrance.

"Ready, love?" he asked, brushing aside the boy's sweaty blonde locks from his forehead. Roxas nodded, blush returning full force as Luxord began to breach his entrance. The thick tip stretched him so wide, and Roxas was sure he looked like a total slut, legs spread wide, flushed face, wet lips, begging for an older man's cock. Number X's shaft continued to sink deeper into the boy's passage, the lubricant making everything slicker and easier for the both of them. After what seemed like ages, Luxord was finally seated against Roxas' ass, the entirety of his length buried inside the boy. He rubbed Roxas' back, trying to calm him and get him to relax. He whispered sweet nothings in the boy's ear.

"So good, Roxas, you took it all… How's it feel?"

Roxas gasped for air while his chest heaved. "It's...It's hot. And deep. It feels…" Foreign, Roxas was going to say, but he decided to finish with "...good."

Luxord grinned and massaged the blonde spikes. "Good. May I move, love?"

Number XIII nodded. "Yeah. Go...slowly."

The man nodded and started thrusting slowly, gritting his teeth at the tightness that gripped his cock. He rolled his hips just right, getting the boy used to his motions. The room was filled with wet squelching sounds that made Roxas blush and moan. The feeling of the older man being so...close, so connected, make Roxas' heart ache and thump in his chest. He chewed on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. Soon the boy grew accustomed to Luxord's thrusting, and he was pushing his hips back to meet each thrust, each delicious roll of the hips. Luxord started to rut faster, slamming his hips faster into Roxas' backside.

Roxas moaned at the increase of speed. "Luxord, it...it's so good!" He struggled to keep up with the man, slamming his small, fragile hips back to get his length deeper. The man grunted at the boy's reaction and continued to slide his cock in and out of number XIII's hole. His large hands gripped both of his hips, moving the boy back to help him meet each delicious, satisfying thrust. Luxord smirked and leaned back to smack Roxas' ass, watching the skin ripple.

The young blonde cried out in pain, but it melted away while the man continued to slam into him. His chest was flush with the sheets, painfully hardened nipples rubbing against the silk. His hands were tightened into fists, teeth clenched, while he let the older man pleasure him beyond belief. When he pulled out, however, Roxas whimpered, the sound foreign to him. He missed the feeling already.

He turned his head and furrowed his brows. "Why'd you stop?" he panted.

Luxord turned him around and settled him in his lap, the man sitting upright, leaning against the headboard. "I just want to see that gorgeous face, is all." The man's two large hands settled on the boy's ass once again to spread him before entering him again. Roxas closed his eyes and flung his head back, sweat dripping down to his neck. The englishman leaned forward and lapped at the boy's neck while he lifted XIII's hips, controlling the movements. He thrust up and met each downward movement, getting deeper than he did before. When he brushed against Roxas' prostate, the blonde boy gasped harshly.

"What?" Roxas groaned pathetically. "What was that? Do that again…"

Number X winked at the boy before thrusting slowly and deeply again, the tip of his cock brushing the sweet spot. "Oh gods…" Roxas murmured. Roxas clung to Luxord's neck, continuing to slam his hips down. "Lux, I think I'm pretty close."

The bearded man nodded in agreeance. The two continued to rut against each other, their inevitable climax getting closer. Number X grunted at the peaking pleasure and exhaled sharply. "Roxas, can I...inside?"

Roxas gulped and nodded. "I don't care, just don't stop." Luxord picked up the pace as the two hit their crescendo. Roxas groaned and spilled in his hand, coating Luxord's chest in sticky white fluid. His anal passage constricted around X's length and Luxord mumbled Roxas' name before he tumbled over the edge, too, and his convulsing cock spit out semen.

As their rapid heartbeats slowed, they slumped against each other, sticky and sweaty. Luxord slowly pulled out of Roxas, kissing him apologetically for he knew the boy was in pain. As his now limp length pulled out, his come followed with it, trailing down Roxas' thighs. The blonde boy's eyes were tightly shut, his breathing returning to normal.

Luxord gave a genuine smile at the tired boy. "Come on, let's take a quick shower and then we can nap. You don't want to wake up covered in semen, love." The boy flushed and nodded, taking the man's offered hand and following him to the bathroom. The man turned the shower to lukewarm, testing the water first before gesturing for Roxas to join him. Luxord gently washed Roxas, kissing him softly and rubbing his shoulders. He was especially careful about cleaning Roxas' ass, still tender from their session. As he was rubbing the boy's sore back, XIII decided to break the silence.

"So...what now, Luxord?" The boy turned his head to look directly into the man's eyes, blue like his own, but...softer and wiser somehow. The man smiled and continued to massage his weary muscles.

"I think...you should talk to Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas asked. "What about him?"

"Look," Luxord started. "We had fun, love, but you don't want to be with me, surely? Axel cares about you. Go talk to the feisty redhead."

Roxas looked down at the shower floor. "Okay. You know… you were my first."

Luxord smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy. "Now, you have something to show Axel. Besides, I'm sure your Somebody wasn't a virgin."

"What makes you say that?" The boy asked.

Luxord reached around him to turn off the shower. He grabbed a fluffy towel and wiped him and his tiny lover dry. He chuckled. "Your skills are far superior to that of a measly virgin." He lead Roxas back to the bed, tearing off the dirty sheets and grabbing a new blanket from his dresser. The two laid down, still naked, on the bed, legs intertwined. Roxas yawned and settled onto Luxord's chest.

"If you say so."

* * *

Axel huffed and paced back and forth in his room. Roxas hadn't talked to him in over 24 hours, and he hadn't shown up at the clock tower for their daily ice cream. Xion had tried to comfort him but she just didn't understand. Axel was trying to win Roxas' heart, and he very well couldn't do that if he was scorching him alive. But the redhead had to keep reminding himself that it was Roxas, he couldn't stay mad at him forever!

Right?

The lean man scratched his red locks and continued to pace while his thoughts ran rampant. They were like a herd of wild animals, loud and hungry and they didn't make much sense. A knock on the door interrupted him though. His head cocked in the direction of the door. "Yeah?" he called out.

"It's me." His heart started to race. He swung open the door as fast as he could get to it and revealed a short, blonde teen at his door.

"Roxas!" Axel hunched down and swung the boy into a hug, crushing the poor teen's torso. He ignored the coughs and pleas of "_Axel, I will kill you, I swear, get off me!_" and continued to hug the boy. "D'ya forgive me?" He asked sheepishly. "I'm real sorry, you know. Does your arm feel better? Want me to use a heal-"

Roxas was kissing him. His eyes went wide as a pair of soft lips massaged his own. They were still in the hallway, and anybody could see them, so Axel pulled away. "Roxas?"

The blonde blushed and bit his lip. "I forgive you, Axel. Can I come in?" He looked up into Axel's emerald eyes, and it was a look that made Axel's heart feel weak and a rush of heat go between his legs.

"Definitely."

* * *

_A/N: Took me too long to make this. I'm still working on Chap 5 for "Best Friends, Right?" so don't you worry your pretty heads._

_Hm...Reviews fuel Roxas' blush capacity?_

_No, I can do better._

_Reviews...make me feel like a Pikachu. Electrifyingly happy. _


End file.
